El Que Madruga Dios le Ayuda
by SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Bobby abre la puerta a un borracho Sam y un Decano furioso. ¿Lo que ocurrió después de que Sam volvió a Dean desde el tramposo? Spoilers temporada que cuatro es el lugar de misterio.


Estaba pensando en que sería divertido para publicar algunos de mis cuentos en español. No hablo a español, sólo palabras que no debiera estar diciendo, por lo que estoy usando el traductor en mi equipo. Mis disculpas por los errores!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EL QUE MADRUGA DIOS LE AYUDA

Bobby abrió la puerta y entrecejo en sorpresa como Sam, arrugada y húmeda y _persecutorios_ de whisky, le agarró por el cuello en un abrazo feroz y smackingly le besó en la mejilla. "Bobby! Dude!"

Dean estaba justo detrás de él, apretados, boca ojos furiosos. "Estamos en un trabajo y pone _borracho_!" La Impala, ambas puertas abiertas, esperó detrás de él. "No tenemos tiempo para esta mierda"!

Sam cruzó sus ojos a Dean. "Bla, bla, bla". Riendo histéricamente, pescado en la casa.

Bobby Miró después de él. "Lo que el _infierno_?"

"Yo no sé", Dean se quebró. "Escuchen, lo siento, que tengo un Rugaru preparándose para merienda en una familia de cuatro. Gotta go."

¿Escuchando con una oreja a la progresión tropiezo de sonido de Sam a través de la casa, Bobby pidió, "necesita ayuda? Yo puedo siempre encerrarlo."

"Qué? Ah, no, gracias. Entiendo. Lo siento por el gilipollas borracho. Seré volver más tarde." Corrió volver al coche, puertas de golpe y la Impala rugieron lejos.

En su interior, fue un whoop. "Cerveza!"

Bobby rodó sus ojos. "Oh, pelotas."

"Una cerveza!" Bobby entregó una botella a Sam, le dirigió en el sofá en su oficina. "Sit!"

"Te amo, Bobby,", dijo Sam fervientemente.

"Sí, sí."

Sam hizo un sonido kissy, reía, inclinó la cerveza atrás y bebió.

Sabiendo que probablemente no obtener nada pero bibble borracho babble, Bobby todavía frecuentes. "Lo que está sucediendo, Sam?"

"¡ Eh?"

"_¿Por qué _estás bebiendo?"

"Por qué _no _usted?" Sam disparado hacia atrás, giggling.

Renunció a una larga noche, el viejo visto como el muchacho escurre su cerveza.

Cuando Sam intentó bajarse el sofá para ir a buscar otra cerveza, Bobby le empujó de vuelta. "No más, Sam".

"¡ Eh?"

"No hay más consumo".

"Por qué no?"

"Porque has tenido suficiente."

Hubo un parpadeo de la ira en los ojos color avellanos. "No, no tengo."

Intentó presentarse nuevamente.

"Quedarse abajo, Sam, o voy a poner".

Borracho o no, Sam no iba a ir en ella con Bobby. Él cedió, stewing.

Bobby se situó durante tiempo suficiente para estar seguro iba a quedarse en el sofá, loco o no y luego se fue a su escritorio, sentado atrás a la investigación que había estado haciendo cuando los dos hermanos habían llegado de Sam.

Después de un tiempo, él miró a ver que Sam había caído dormida, cabeza atrás, boca abierta. Con un suspiro, se levantó, sacó su cargo en una posición más cómoda dormir, arrojó una manta sobre él y volvió a trabajar.

Pasan horas. Al caer la noche. Bobby cocina cena, comió y limpia, sin necesidad de un sonido o un movimiento desde el sofá. Pensando en Dean y el Rugaru, permaneció, trabajó en la traducción de un texto que Rufus había encontrado unos meses atras en una cueva en los Apalaches.

"Nunca dije Dean."

Asusta, buscó. Sam era propensa todavía, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirando hasta el techo.

"Le dije ¿qué?"

"Lo que ocurrió con el tramposo".

Bobby mal. "Él prisionero le chicos en un bucle de tiempo. Mantuvo matando Dean una y otra vez, intentando mostrar que no podía guardar Dean del infierno. Eso es lo que ustedes me dijeron".

"Sí".

"No es lo que pasó?"

"Sí".

"Qué más?"

Sam no quería decirle. Pero estaba comiendo su coraje. Tuvo que poder salir.

"El miércoles, cuando pensábamos terminó - Dean pasó a cargar el coche, por sí sola". Sam tragado. "Recibió un disparo. Murió. Y no despertar.

Bobby mantiene todavía.

"Los policías detuvieron al drogadicto que lo mató. Yo le enterraron. Estuve durante días sobre su tumba. "Pero todavía no wake up". Moviendo lentamente, todavía un poco borracho, Sam sentó.

"El tramposo nos mantuvo en ese bucle de tiempo durante más de cuatro meses. Dean fue muerto por seis meses más después de eso".

Bobby mantuvo su nivel de la mirada, no decir nada, sabiendo que Sam necesitaba sacar esto más que necesitaba simpáticas palabras.

"Seguí caza. Estaba buscando de tramposo, pero los cables fueron tan pocas y distantes, que tenía que hacer algo para impedir que yo volviendo loco".

Pensaba volver en esos meses largos, horribles, trató de sonreír.

"La verdad es, que ya estaba loco. Sólo tuve que seguir moviéndose. Si es detenido, si he pensado acerca de Dean están muertos, en el infierno - algunos días fue todo lo que pude hacer no poner un arma en mi boca.

Bobby arredrado.

Sam, mirando en la distancia, no verlo. "Siete meses", él meditaba. "Siete meses de baja demonios y nidos de vampiro, entre intentando rastrear lleva en ese bastardo de asesinar. Incluso traté de esa puta de encrucijada, pero no era buena".

Miró a Bobby ahora, grinned ligeramente. "Mató".

Bobby no podía evitarlo. "Jesús, Sam".

La rebelión de Sam. "No estaba haciendo demasiado bien por aquel entonces. Empecé a obtener más temerarias. Obtuvo casi mató a un par de veces. " Una breve risa. "Probablemente _podría _haber muerto, pero tenía una ventaja".

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Sam rebelión de nuevo. "No daba una mierda. Lo único importaba era mantenerse vivo lo suficientemente larga para encontrar el tramposo y le hacen traer a Dean. Si él no hacerlo, nada realmente importa."

"Y, a continuación, llama".

"Me?" Bobby dice, sorprendido.

"Usted dijo que encontró un hechizo de invocación para el tramposo. Me dijo conocerte en el condado de Broward, en el lugar de misterio. Cuando llegué allí, dice que el hechizo necesita cuatro cuartos de galón de sangre. Y tenía que ser fresco. "Señala en una respiración irregular".Incluso que no fase me."

"Sam-"

Sam rodó sobre él. "Dijo que no quiero matar a un hombre inocente, que sólo había llevado allí me deje me buscando el tramposo. Cuando aún no lo escucho, usted me pidió que te maten en su lugar."

Bobby palideció.

"Usted dice que sería mejor si maté a usted, en lugar de un inocente. Fue su regalo a Dean y a mí. Así que mató le".

El silencio era ensordecedor. Después de un minuto, Sam fue. "Puedo decirles que yo sólo hice porque había averiguado por entonces no era fue el tramposo, atornillado con mi cabeza. Pero todavía lo hice. Incluso no dude. Puse un juego a través de su espalda, en tu corazón.

Bobby frota inconscientemente en su pecho.

"Hubo un minuto-" detuvo Sam - "un minuto realmente largo - cuando pensé que había sido mal. Pensé que era usted, tirado allí." Miró a Bobby. "Si hubiera sido-hubiera efectuado."

"Finalizar", Bobby hoarsely, dijo. "Get it hecho, chico".

"Le rogué," dijo Sam en una monótona. "Le suplicó. Pasó por todas las razones por qué él no hacerlo. Ninguno de ellos importaba. Lo único que importaba era convertir el reloj atrás, volviendo a _Dean" _.

"Y lo hizo".

"Lo hizo," de repente Sam aceptó, agotado. "Este miércoles por la mañana, cuando desperté-" se detuvo, no se ha podido ir en la agridulce emoción de ese momento imposiblemente fresca y clara.

Después de un minuto, él miraba Bobby, unshed lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. "Hemos hecho algo para merecer esto?"

"Sam, no!" Bobby protestó.

"Mamá. Jess. Papá." Tembló la voz de Sam. "Decano". Trató de hablar del pasado el nudo en la garganta. "¿Qué demonios voy a hacer, Bobby? El tramposo dijo que intentaba enseñarme una lección. Lo único que me enseñó es que no puedo hacerlo sin Dean. Yo no".

Sam podría sentirse a sí mismo comenzando a perder. Levantó a sí mismo en piernas tembloroso, habla en lo que intentó ser una voz normal.

"Hombre, me voy a sentir ese licor en la mañana. Lo siento, Bobby. Voy a llegar limpia."

En la puerta, se detuvo, luchando para dominar la emoción que se desgarre a través de él. Una última confesión.

"Dean no recuerda ser muertos, está en el infierno. No quería que se. Pero _recuerdo _. Cada día, cada hora, cada _minuto _fue desaparecido".

Rabia, su compañero constante en estos días, lo llenaba. Bajó la cabeza por un momento, luchar por el control.

"Hacerme recordar - me gustaría matar al tramposo para. Yo le odio para, más que cualquier otra cosa."

Pasó rápidamente fuera de la habitación, dejando a Bobby blanco y agitación. El viejo mismo vierte un whisky, bebió lentamente. Él sacó su teléfono celular y desplaza al número de Dean, pero después de un largo momento, cerrado.

A veces el precio de la amistad, es saber cuándo escuchar y cuándo no dicen nada.


End file.
